1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus including plural imaging systems, a method of controlling the imaging apparatus, and a computer program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (e.g., a recorder integrated with a camera) including an imaging system that images a subject such as a person and configured to record, as an image file, an image generated by the imaging system (a captured image) is widespread.
There is proposed an imaging apparatus including plural imaging systems and capable of generating a panorama image by combining images generated by the imaging system. For example, there is proposed an imaging apparatus including three imaging systems and configured to generate a panorama image by arranging and combining images output from the imaging systems (see, for example, JP-A-2007-166317 (FIG. 6)).